


Sueño

by FrogsNCrabs



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Spooky Mormon Hell Dream
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogsNCrabs/pseuds/FrogsNCrabs
Summary: McKinley intenta confrontar a Price respecto al sueño que tuvo sobre el infierno, pero hay cosas que Price simplemente no puede aceptar.





	Sueño

“¿Estaba ahí?”

La pregunta colgó en el aire, siendo proseguida por un pesado silencio. 

Kevin Price dejo lo que hacía para voltear a verle. A tan solo unos pasos de distancia, Connor McKinley se encontraba sentado en la mesa del pequeño comedor, leyendo algún pasaje del Libro De Arnold.

Ambos sabían exactamente a que se refería. No hacía mucho de que aquellos acontecimientos habían sucedido, después de todo, y aun así, se sentía distante; como si hubieran entrado a un nuevo mundo desde que fueron echados de la iglesia. Había trazos de tiempo que recordaba más como si alguien se los hubiera contado, mientras que otros, como este en particular, seguían frescos en su memoria como si hubieran sucedido tan solo minutos atrás.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que su jefe de misión le había hecho esa pregunta: había algo extraño en su voz, y se pudo notar el arrepentimiento en sus ojos cuando notó que lo había preguntado en voz alta. Agradecía que les hubieran interrumpido en aquel instante, porque si no, probablemente hubiera actuado de manera incomoda y hubiera respondido alguna estupidez, como las que quería responder en aquellos instantes. 

Habia intentado hacerle la misma pregunta un par de veces más después de aquella ocasión, y el Elder siempre podía encontrar la forma de distraerse con sus compañeros o concentrarse en otra cosa para fingir que no le había escuchado. Pero ahora estaban solos, y le tenía arrinconado.

Quería gritar que sí, y confesar no solo el primero, si no todos los sueños en los que él había aparecido y todo el deseo reprimido que estos contenían. Era lo que decía en la biblia ¿No? “La verdad los hará libres.” Y, bien, había sido el primero en intentar mandar aquellas cosas a la mierda, pero en momentos como este tenia dilemas que le hacían decir “Bueno, al menos tenían un punto”. Y era que, esa religión había sido su razón para vivir por tanto tiempo… O tal vez su apego a esta era solo una excusa para no revivir ciertos traumas del pasado.

Para Kevin Price, la verdad le hacía sentir atrapado, así que le era difícil aceptarla si quiera para el mismo. 

“No.” Fue lo único que atino a responder, intentando no titubear. La silaba se sintió seca en su boca, causando cierto sentimiento rasposo en su garganta que sabría que tendría por el resto del día. 

Intentó evitar el rostro de McKinley en aquellos instantes, pero su mirada intentó atrapar la reacción de la ajena por tan solo un segundo, casi sin querer, y pudo notar lo que era una obvia decepción.

El otro Elder solo asintió, regresando su mirada a su libro y cerrándolo de la manera más silenciosa y calmada posible.

Kevin tuvo que regresar su atención hacia cualquier cosa que estuviese limpiando en aquellos momentos. Verle de aquella manera solo empeoraba el asunto.

“Iré con los demás.” Anuncio, de manera casi incomoda, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a la puerta. Sus pasos eran más pesados de lo normal. 

El ambiente solo empeoro al momento en que McKinley había desaparecido de la escena.

“No mientas más, Elder.” La pesada y familiar voz hizo eco en su mente, haciendo que su cuerpo entero se congelara. En ocasiones como esta, la distante voz del Lucifer que aparecía en sus sueños le perseguía, atándolo a sus ideas del pasado y haciendo cierto énfasis en todos sus pequeños errores. 

“No mientas más.” 

Este error no era tan pequeño.  
Supo que volvería a tener la misma pesadilla sobre el infierno.

**Author's Note:**

> Otra cosa que escribí a mitad de la noche en vez de dormir, que publiqué sin haber editado, que probablemente no tiene sentido y odiare en la mañana. Pero, hey, nada nuevo.


End file.
